


甜车

by muziran



Category: The Onedin Line (TV)
Genre: M/M, 绿谷出久是受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziran/pseuds/muziran





	甜车

      结婚了……三个人一起结的……虽然领不了结婚证。但是他们应该心里都默认了在一起了……

     结婚当天，爆豪拿着戒指对着绿谷说道。“废久，戴我的戒指。妈的你要是敢带那个半边混蛋的，老子就把你摁在地上睡！”

     “小胜，好过分……我们明明都在一起了，你还这么凶。”绿谷委屈的抽了抽鼻子，把手放在了爆豪的手里。

     “绿谷，你能不能不戴爆豪，只戴我的……”轰看着绿谷的手放在了爆豪的手里，心里泛起了微微的酸楚。

     绿谷看着他们手中的戒指，一时不知道该怎么办。然后他索性把两只手都放在了他们手里。“我俩个手都戴上！”

    “凭什么这个混蛋，能跟我独享废久。废久只能是老子一个人的！”爆豪紧紧的握住绿谷放在他手里的手，然后小心翼翼的把戒指给绿谷戴上。“这样废久就是我的了。”

     可是轰却迟迟的没有给绿谷戴上。“轰君怎么了……”绿谷看着轰迟迟的没有给他戴上，问了一句。

    “绿谷，是不是不喜欢我。” 

    “轰君为什么这么问。我当然喜欢轰君了和小胜一样的喜欢！”

    “那你为什么让我戴右手的，右手。”

    “右手怎么了嘛？轰君，右手不可以戴吗？”

    “绿谷你知道吗，结婚只有左手戴戒指才有效的……”说完，轰低下了头。一脸委屈。

    “啊！我不知道，轰君别生气……”说完，绿谷抽出放在爆豪里的手，放在了轰君面前。爆豪看着从自己手里抽出去的手，差点没把他面前的人给爆破了，然后他想了想结婚夜再搞他也不迟。  
     
     轰看着绿谷手里的戒指，想取下来。却被爆豪给阻止了……“你他妈想干什么！不许动我给老子的废久的戒指！”但是轰却执意想把戒指给拿下来，绿谷看着这俩个人为了这个戒指差点打起来。起身把手抽了回来，然后把戒指拿了下来。

    “操！你他妈干什么，废久！是不是想挨操了！”爆豪一把冲上去，把戒指拿了下来。想给绿谷戴上，这个时候轰也冲了上来。

    “轰君，小胜。”听到自己的名字的两位抬起了头，就看见绿谷的衣服已经没了一半。好看的胸肌已经露出来了一半，整个人笼罩在月光之下，有些像神仙不小心从天上掉了下来。神圣不可侵犯那样，但衣服的显露，让这个神仙沾染了一些世俗的气息。整个画面是多么的有冲击力……爆豪和轰不争气的石更了……

    “操，你他妈干什么！废久给老子把衣服穿好！”说完，爆豪拿着自己的衣服想盖在绿谷身上，被绿谷阻止了。

    “小胜，轰君。现在是新婚夜啊……”绿谷的话说明了什么，现在已经不显而知。“绿谷，你可以吗……我们会很厉害的……我怕绿谷你承受不了……”轰看着绿谷的胸肌说道。

   “没事哦……”说完绿谷舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“操，老子要是再忍，我就不是人了！”说完，爆豪直接亲上了那个还在说话的嘴巴。爆豪的吻是横冲直撞的，舌头直接就进入了绿谷的嘴里，吸取着绿谷口腔的气息……

    “唔！唔！小胜……唔……慢……唔……慢点……”绿谷趁着换气的时候说道。却被爆豪更猛烈的攻击到，爆豪直接把绿谷抱了起来，放在了床上，想去解绿谷的衣服。却被轰阻止了。这个时候爆豪的手心已经响起了熟悉的爆破声，轰直接在爆豪的手里放了一个润滑液，然后又抽了回来，小声的说着“爆豪，这个你不行。我来。”爆豪听了这话，更气。但是他又没办法，因为他来的话，可能真会伤到废久。所以他就更加用力的亲着绿谷。

     轰掀开了绿谷的上衣，摸着绿谷手感很好的胸肌。绿谷被这摸着，身体泛起了星星点点的红，“真可爱。”轰不禁夸奖道。不知道是不是绿谷听到了这个声音，绿谷的身体在一瞬间瞬间变红。轰看着这一瞬间的变化，不禁被可爱到了。他亲着绿谷的身体，然后手附上绿谷的胸，使劲揉捏。

      “嗯，啊！轰君，唔！你在做什么！”绿谷刚想说几句，却又被爆豪堵住了嘴，只能发出零星几个声音。“嗯，啊……轰君，唔！不要……”可是轰却把这话当成耳旁风，甚至揉的更起劲了。直到这块地方比别的地方红上了一倍不止。

    轰看着因为被揉的有些大的胸，直接亲了上去，嘴唇含住绿谷的胸上的乳尖，“嗯！轰君！别含！啊!”轰含的更起劲了，甚至还像喝奶的孩子一样，用力的吸了吸。另一边的手附上，然后细细的揉搓揉捏。

  轰把绿谷的乳尖含的带水，才转换阵地，往另一个乳尖靠去，一把含住。然后轰的手很不安分的往下身摸去，解开了绿谷的裤子。轰一边吸着绿谷的乳尖，一边隔着内裤用手摸了摸绿谷性器。绿谷被这摸到虎躯一阵，差点使出个性。但是被爆豪压制住了，爆豪压着绿谷的脸。亲了亲，说了句“操，你妈的半边混蛋别玩了，赶紧干正事。你不急我还急呢!”说完爆豪拿出自己的性器说，“废久，帮我舔一舔。我硬的很难受。”

   爆豪的性器是那种又粗又长的，绿谷的也不小，但是跟爆豪比起来，就有点小巫见大巫了……绿谷的嘴还留着爆豪亲吻留下来的痕迹，口水已经随着嘴留到下巴了……爆豪看着这个场景，更硬了……然后二话不说的就把性器塞到了绿谷的嘴里。绿谷以为好不容易可以休息一会，结果突然被这个庞然大物惊的掉下了眼泪。绿谷看着爆豪的性器在他嘴里，不禁用舌头舔了一下。

     “嗯，废久。多舔几下，我马上就把东西给你喝!”说完爆豪顶了几下。绿谷发出支支吾吾的抵抗声，却被爆豪给淹没。绿谷试着去含住爆豪的性器，但是太大了，整个嘴完全含不住。所以绿谷用舌头，轻轻的舔了几下爆豪的马眼。爆豪爽的想直接死在绿谷的嘴里。

    这个时候轰君也舔够了，他起身便看到是这种场景。不禁也硬了几分。他一把扯下绿谷的内裤。绿谷的性器啪嗒一下弹了出来，笔直小巧的那种。轰看着这个部位，直接用手摸了上去。绿谷被这敏感的一惊，整个人开始有些颤抖。但是舌头还是尽职的舔着爆豪的性器。

   轰看着这个性器玩的爱不释手，甚至直接用嘴亲了上去。绿谷舒服点一颤，吐出嘴里爆豪的性器说道。“啊，嗯!轰君，唔……你在干什么”说完，爆豪又把自己的性器塞回来绿谷的嘴里。

   “啊，因为实在是太可爱了……”轰说道。轰对着绿谷的性器吸了又吸，舔了又舔。绿谷被这刺激的整个人都舒服的不行。突然，绿谷眼前一阵白光闪过，绿谷高潮了!

     轰看着自己嘴里绿谷的东西，不禁笑了。然后咽了下去，说了句“绿谷的东西也好甜。”绿谷看到自己的东西被轰君吞了下去，不禁红了脸庞。本来就红的脸，现在就更红了……

    轰看着绿谷的反应，不禁感叹到。绿谷是真可爱，他是我一个人的了……虽然还有一个讨厌的家伙……

    轰来到下面，看到了绿谷的小口。周围的褶皱还在一缩一缩。轰拿出润滑液到在了自己的手上然后又拿了一点摸了下绿谷的小口。冰冰凉凉的液体，有一些进入了绿谷的体内。绿谷被冷到了，有些闷哼，这个时候轰使出了个性。他用火把液体加热了一些，然后用手指顶开绿谷的小口。

   绿谷被这个刺激到了。“啊!”不禁叫了一声，轰试着让绿谷舒服点，不断的调整着自己的温度。然后手指往里面更加的深入。

   “嗯，哈……轰君慢点……”绿谷再次吐出爆豪的性器说道。还没说完，又被爆豪塞了回去。可是轰却完全不想这么做。他看着一根手指能在绿谷体内完全畅通了之后，又深入了一根手指。然后随着时间的推移，轰放入了第三根手指。轰的手指又长又细，完全能在绿谷的小口里活动自如了之后。便开始玩了起来。一会弯曲，一会伸直。绿谷既舒服，又因为太刺激了导致自己话都说不出来。更何况嘴里还含着爆豪的性器。

  轰看着差不多可以了，就把自己的裤子解下，说了一句。“绿谷我要进去了……”说完，轰的q性器已经顶入了绿谷的小口，但是因为实在是太小了。即使扩张过，还是太小。轰只进去了一个头，就已经进不去了……“绿谷的里面在吸我，好紧”轰说道。

  “妈的半边混蛋!绿谷的第一次只能是老子的!你他妈做什么。”爆豪看到这个场景吼道。轰不理会爆豪，只是在想办法如何进入的更深。

   爆豪看着轰不理他，心里憋屈的很。现在又他妈不能打架，只能欺负废久了……想完，爆豪看着绿谷辛辛苦苦的含着他的性器已经很久了。终于把他的性器拔了下来，因为含的太久。所以拔下来的时候还发出了一身啵的声音。

   “嗯……啊……嗯!!啊!”绿谷好不容易可以说话了，却只能发出喘息声和娇喘声。爆豪看着绿谷一脸淫荡的喊着，不禁更加恼火。然后也不顾刚刚才含过他性器的小嘴，直接吻了上去。堵住了绿谷想要说的话。

   这边的轰才刚进去一半，就被里面的紧致给吸到无法动弹。轰摸着绿谷的身体，试着让他放松。然后缓慢的进入到里面，待他觉得绿谷适应的差不多了。开始动了起来。一下一下的顶着绿谷，绿谷被顶的有点受不了。想往前动一下远离这个，但是他刚想动一下就被轰给顶的无法动弹。

   轰一开始慢慢的顶着绿谷，想让绿谷舒服一点。后来因为自己实在是忍不下去了……便用力了……因为绿谷的里面实在是太舒服了!舒服的轰想爆粗口。但是良好的教育抑制住了他，所以他用行动表示了他有多么喜欢这个洞……

  处子之身的绿谷的洞里面是完全想象不到的紧致，这份紧致让冷静到不行的轰君丢失了冷静。他发现自己抑制不住自己了，他往深处一顶。突然顶到了一个凸起。

“啊!”绿谷突然大叫一声!轰知道自己顶对地方了，然后开始一个劲的往那个地方开始顶。绿谷用手扳开了爆豪的头说道，“嗯，啊!轰君!不要!嗯!啊……轰君!”爆豪看着一而再再而三的绿谷说道“妈的，半边混蛋，你能不能快一点!操!”

“快了……绿谷的里面……很舒服!我想多待一会……”轰说道。“轰君……啊啊!嗯，你……在说什么……啊……”绿谷说道。“妈的半边混蛋你给老子快点!”

轰开始做着最后的冲刺，他一个劲的往那个凸起上顶……绿谷被顶的受不了了“嗯……轰君，我……快要到了……”“绿谷带我一起!”说着轰开始更快速的顶着绿谷的小口。

绿谷射了，白色的液体。在空中喷起一个好看的形状，然后落在了绿谷的肚子上……轰也射了，射到了绿谷的里面……“抱歉，绿谷，没有经过你的同意就射在了里面……”

“没事，哈……哈……轰君没关系噢。只要是轰君就没关系噢。”

“哈？那我就有关系？妈的半边混蛋你给我死开”说着爆豪直接就把硬挺的性器塞到了绿谷的小口里，然后开始猛烈冲撞起来。刚经过高潮的小口，还经不起这么猛烈的动作。绿谷被顶的一颠一颠的。

“小……哈……小胜……嗯!啊!当然!也没……关系啦……”绿谷说道。

 

“绿谷……”轰看着自己还硬着的性器委屈巴巴的对着轰君说道……“啊……嗯……轰君!我帮你……含一……下吧……”轰听到绿谷这个话顿时兴奋了起来。然后迫不及待的塞进了绿谷的嘴里。“绿谷的嘴里好软，好舒服……”轰君说道……绿谷听着这话，脸红的不行……

“妈的，废久，你里面还真是舒服。操吸的老子魂都要断了……”爆豪开始口吐荤话。“哦，哦，废久，吸的再紧一些。”“啧，真舒服。然后没有那个半边混蛋就更舒服了……”爆豪又顶了一会，然后射精了。射了慢慢一肚子。

“废久，你说会不会有让男孩子怀孕的个性啊……”听到这话的轰抬起了头，眼里满满的希望……“哪会嗯……有这，啊……种个性……啦”绿谷说道。

“这谁知道呢……”

                夜还很长……

事后睡着的绿谷，左手无名指上戴了一个戒指。戒指内侧是hcs………

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
